Bang, Bang, We're Beautiful, Hunters and Lovers
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Krymson is traveling and hunting with the Winchester brothers. Moreover, they are being followed by some nasty vampires. REad to know what is going to happen to them.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL.**

Destination: next gig

Next gig: we still don't know

The hunters: Sam and Dean Wincehster and Krymson Celestrial Hart

Vehicle: Chevvy Impala

Current states of the occupants of the vehicle: Sam Winchester- sleeping

Dean Winchester: driving

Krymson Hart: reading her favorite book while listening to her favorite music 

The only lady on the car started humming a song as she turned over the pages of the book she was reading. The driver kept sending her furtive glances. She looked up form her book:

"when are we going to stop?" she asked the driver

"whenever we find a place to stop" Dean answered her as he continued driving

"oh, that's good to know!" she exclaimed " I can see one 200 meters from here, Dean! Pull over, please!" she pointed to the deserted area "oh, sorry! There is no f***ing house in this place!" she said getting a bit angry. Dean just rolled his eyes and continued driving in silence and Sam woke up and looked around the car for the source of the noise. When he saw Krymson huffing while looking out of the window, he sighed and closed his eyes again.

Hours passed and they arrived to a motel placed in the middle of nowhere. They took their luggage and checked in the motel. They shared a room:

"you know, Krymson, one of these days you will be laying down here with me" Dean said from his laying position in the bed

"yeah, yeah, Dean. Whatever you say!" Krymson answered from the other twin bed

"would the two of you shut up!" said an exasperated Sam "someone is trying to sleep here"

"sorry, Sam, but your brother started it!" Krymson retorted

Deep in the night they heard a scratching noise coming from outside their doors. They bolted up awake and took their weapons:

"you stay here, Krymson. Sam you look outside the window. I'll open the door and look for the source of the noise" Dean ordered

"what! Wait a minute, Dean!" Krymson said as she neared the older brother wearing just some blue shorts with a white T-shirt "I can help you. I can be your back up, Dean" she protested

"ok, take your gun and follow me and don't get away form me, understood?" Dean sighed

"yes" she said with a triumphant smile on her face. She was the only one who could get something from this brother.

They went their separate way and looked for the source of the noise. When Dean and Krymson went to the reception they saw the clerk death over the counter. They inspected his wounds and found vampire fangs on his neck and wrists. They run to their room and informed Sam about it:

"how did they catch up with us?" the younger brother asked "we erased our scent!"

"I don't know Sam, but we have to kill them" Dean said as he rummaged in his bag for the proper weapons to kill vampire.

These vampires knew them. The hunters went to kill them in one of their gig, but some escaped and now they are chasing them. These vampires were vicious killers who liked to play with their victims.

"ok, we have everything we need!" Dean informed his fellow hunters

"we only need a plan" Sam said

"I could be the bait and lure them to me. Then you can kill them from the shadows" Krymson suggested

"no! you are not going to be the bait, Krymson" Dean protested

"it's the only way to get them out of their hiding!" Krymson informed him

"she is right, Dean. It's the only chance we have to finish them off" Sam agreed with Krymson. Dean huffed and then walked over Krymson. When he was near enough he grabbed her by the back of the neck and neared her. She thought that he was going to get kissed by the man who she loves to death. However, Dean bent down a bit and placed his forehead on hers and looked at her in her stunning green eyes. His hands were buried in her long and soft mahogany hair:

"listen to me, Krymson" he started. The only thing she could do was nod her head "you better don't die"

"you are the ones that don't have to die" she said "don't worry about me, Dean"

She got ready and walked outside the room, swearing at wearing a white T-shirt when it was raining. She waited and waited shivering form the cold, till the vampires appeared:

"well, well, well! What do we have here?" one of them said as he circled her

"what are you doing out here all alone" another one asked her

"well, I thought! Why not go outside and take a walk in my shorts and white T-shirt in this awesome ad sunny day" she said sarcastically. The vampires laughed

"now, leaving the sarcasm aside, why are you here?" the third vampire asked

"I'm here to kick your asses" she smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. The vampires laughed again

"you are really funny! We will have to make you our pet" the first vampire said as he cherished her long and wet hair. She whacked his hand away

"don't touch me!" she threatened him

"well, then we will have to kill you" the second vampire announced

"bring it on" she took a fighting pose. The vampires attacked her. She dodged most of the attacks. Two of the vampires were killed by Sam and Dean. She was left fighting the last vampire. She was beaten up:

"I'm going to make you suffer, honey" the vampire laughed evilly. He stabbed her with a knife. Everything went in slow motion for her. She heard Dena scream her name and then stab the vampire scare in the chest with dead man's blood. He took her in his arms and screamed for her to stay awake. However, her eyes closed leading her to unconsciousness.

When she woke up she found herself in her bed. She looked for the brothers and found Sam laying on the couch and Dean laying next to her. She tried to wake Dena up:

"Dean" she whispered him while patting his shoulder softly

"Krymson?" he asked in a sleepy voice "Krymson!" he hugged her making her wince

"Dean your hurting me!" she said

"sorry" he separated form her and looked at her in the eyes "how are you feeling?"

"fine, I guess" she tried to sit down with the help of Dean

"I thought you said that you were to going be fine!" he retorted

"sorry, Dean. I didn't think he was so strong" she looked down at her hands

"it's ok! What is important is that you are here!" he placed a stray lock behind her ear and left his hand in her neck "I thought that I lost you!" he was nearing her "and that would have driven me mad!" his lips were about to touch hers "I cannot let you go away form me, Krymson!"

At last, the moment that Krymson was waiting came. Dean Winchester was kissing her. The kiss was full of feelings. They broke away for air:

"I've been waiting to do this so long!" he sighed with his eyes closed. She smiled and kissed him again catching him by surprise, but it didn't take him long to kiss her passionately. They deepened the kiss. Now Dean was laying over her with caution of her wound. He snaked his hand up her white T-shirt as he continued kissing her up and down her neck. She moaned in pleasure, but when his hand graced her wounds she winced in hurt and broke away form him:

"Dean" she said in a husky voice. He "mhm-ed" as he continued kissing her

"maybe we should leave this for another day"

"what ! Why?" he protested "you don't love me, inst it?" he said with fear in his voice

"Dean" she grabbed his face in her hands "I love you more than anything in this world, but my wound…." she was cu by Dean's laugh

"I thought the worst" she chuckled and kissed him sweetly

"let's just rest and we will continue when you are better" Dean laid beside her and circled his arms around her

"besides, Sam s in the same room and we couldn't have done nothing, Dean" she nuzzled her head on the crook of his neck

"we could have woke him up and kick him out of the room" they laughed

"I love you, Dean"

"I love you, Krymson"


End file.
